


Эннис, постой

by Taracsacum



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taracsacum/pseuds/Taracsacum
Summary: Что если Джек и Эннис не расстались после того, как вернулись с горы?
Relationships: Ennis Del Mar/Jack Twist
Kudos: 6





	Эннис, постой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ENNIS, WAIT A MINUTE](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/676186) by Donna McIntosh. 



— Что ж, ещё увидимся, — хмуро обронил Эннис.

— Да, — ответил Джек и открыл дверь своей машины.

Эннис закинул на плечо мешок, в котором лежали его немногочисленные пожитки, и развернулся, чтобы уйти, как вдруг Джек окликнул его.

— Эннис, постой, — сказал он, хлопнув дверцей автомобиля.

— Да? — Эннис обернулся.

— Это неправильно, и, думаю, ты это сам понимаешь.

— Что? — Эннис сделал шаг навстречу Джеку.

— Сначала я думал, что это просто я такой, но теперь мне кажется, что ты тоже сейчас не в восторге. — Джек потянулся к ключу зажигания и заглушил мотор, ступив одной ногой на подножку.

— Кончай ходить вокруг да около, Джек, говори прямо.

— Это неправильно! Ты уходишь, чтобы жениться на Альме, а я уезжаю домой. Это неправильно.

— Чёрт, с чего это вдруг? Мы же договорились.

— Это просто ужасно. — Джек отвернулся, облокотившись об автомобиль и понуро опустив голову.

— У тебя есть идея получше? — Эннис мельком взглянул на него из-под полей пыльной шляпы.

— Чёрт возьми, да! Почему бы нам просто с тобой не уехать куда-нибудь? На кой тебе сдалась эта женитьба? Думаешь, тебе понравится делать это с ней больше, чем со мной?

Эннис резко заозирался, проверяя, нет ли кого поблизости.

— Джек, причём здесь это. Мы договорились. Другого выхода нет.

Джек повернулся к нему лицом, прислонившись спиной к машине.

— Как раз-таки причём, Эннис. Не хочу думать, как ты занимаешься этим с девушкой или с кем-то ещё!

Эннис промолчал, опустив голову, и лишь ковырнул носком ботинка грязь.

— Ну же, Эннис. Садись в машину. Давай просто уедем. — Джек коротко с надеждой улыбнулся.

— Мы не можем, Джек. У меня свадьба через несколько месяцев.

— Ты правда этого хочешь? Спать с какой-то девушкой, растить детей и всё в этом духе? Горбатиться ради пары лишних баксов, чтобы она могла купить себе очередное платье? Или всё-таки хочешь остаться со мной и где-нибудь беззаботно валяться в траве?

— Неважно, чего я хочу. Я обещал жениться на ней, так что я должен сдержать слово.

— Нет, не должен! Можешь позвонить ей, сказать, что передумал, ты слишком молод, чтобы жениться.

— Вообще-то, нет.

— Я знаю, но ты же можешь ей это сказать. Или ещё лучше: напиши ей письмо. Объясни всё в письме, и тебе не придётся выслушивать все эти истерики. Женщины любят плакать и заставлять нас чувствовать себя им обязанными.

— Джек, я как раз-таки ей _обязан_. Она мне нашла работу в Ривертоне.

— А работала она или же всё-таки ты?

— Джек…

— Ну нашла она тебе работу — не велика заслуга. Она ж не жизнь тебе спасла.

Эннис проводил взглядом пустой мешок из-под корма, уносимый сильным ветром, и натянул шляпу посильнее.

— Я взял твою рубашку.

— Что? — Эннис вновь перевёл на него взгляд.

— Я взял твою рубашку, говорю. Забрал, пока ты не видел.

— Забрал мою рубашку? Зачем?

— Твою мать, Эннис! Тупой, как осёл, и вдвое упрямый!

— Да что я сделал не так? — невинно спросил Эннис.

— Я взял эту чёртову рубашку, чтобы у меня осталось что-нибудь от тебя на память, идиот!

— Но это плохая рубашка! Та, что сейчас на мне, намного лучше. Ей всего-то год-два. А той, что ты взял, три или четыре. Ещё и разорванная вся, — пробормотал Эннис и поднял взгляд, встречаясь со взглядом Джека.

Они смотрели друг на друга какое-то время, пока Эннис вновь не отвернулся.

— Всё равно не надо было, — добавил он.

— Я взял её, потому что хотел, чтобы у меня было что-нибудь от тебя!

— У тебя и так уже есть.

— Что?

— У тебя в мешке.

Джек недоуменно смерил его долгим взглядом, затем потянулся к своему мешку и начал в нём рыться. Он вытащил маленькую деревянную лошадку — он видел, как Эннис вырезал её последние несколько недель.

— Вот доказательство! — воскликнул Джек, держа фигурку, словно Святой Грааль.

— Доказательство чего?

— Нас с тобой! Ты не понимаешь, Эннис? Мы нужны друг другу! Ты не можешь просто уйти и жениться!

Эннис нахмурился, поморщившись от порывистого ветра.

— Это лишь доказательство того, что я хорошо вырезаю из дерева, а тебе не нужно было брать мою рубашку.

— Зачем ты положил её мне? А? — спросил Джек.

— Потому что хотел, чтобы она была у тебя.

— Почему?

Эннис отвернулся, поворачиваясь спиной к ветру и становясь к Джеку боком.

— Не знаю.

— Нет, знаешь! Ты положил её мне, чтобы я тебя не забыл, не забыл, что было на той горе! Может, ты и у меня что-то забрал, Эннис? Может, что-то такое маленькое и блестящее?

— Джек, я…

— Да! Забрал мою гармошку! Я прав? — Джек выпрямился, упершись руками в бока, и вперился в Энниса взглядом, в его голосе промелькнула тень улыбки.

— Всё равно она никогда нормально не работала, ни разу не слышал от неё приятного звука! — ответил Эннис, защищаясь.

— Садись в машину, Эннис. — Джек открыл дверь и кивком указал на пассажирское сиденье.

— Мне нужно идти… добраться до шоссе, может, поймать машину… — заупрямился Эннис.

— Тебе будет легче решиться, если я скажу, что люблю тебя, Эннис? — Джек растянул губы в широкой улыбке, которая озарила пыльную дорогу и разожгла уже привычный огонь внутри Энниса.

— Джек! Кто-нибудь может услышать. — Эннис резко заозирался по сторонам, проверяя, нет ли кого поблизости, кто мог бы услышать их разговор. Он увидел лишь пожилую пару, в спешке идущую против ветра не поднимая головы.

— Тогда быстрее залезай в машину! Холодно, как у ведьмы за пазухой, я уже зад себе отморозил. Давай снимем комнату в том мотеле через дорогу. Там и ресторан рядом. Пообедаем, поговорим, может, напишем письмо.

— Джек, я… Нам нельзя…

Джек сел на водительское сиденье и потянулся к пассажирскому, чтобы открыть дверь.

— Давай уже, Эннис. Нам надо поговорить. Здесь жуть как холодно. — Он повернул ключ и завёл мотор. Не говоря ни слова Эннис запрыгнул внутрь и закрыл дверь. Пикап дёрнулся, хрипло рыкнул и поехал вниз по дороге.

***

— Обед был, конечно, очень вкусным, Джек, но сколько мы за него отдали. И за комнату. Мы могли бы поговорить и в машине.

— Нет, не могли. Слишком холодно, а печка в машине ни черта не работает. Нам нужно серьёзно всё обсудить и распланировать. — Джек повозился с ручкой обогревателя, и в комнате через пару минут стало тепло и уютно.

Они сели за маленький столик и закурили.

— То, что я сказал раньше… Я серьёзно, Эннис.

— Ты много чего сказал.

— И всё серьёзно. Мы нужны друг другу. Я чувствую. А ты нет?

— Джек… Это всё хорошо, правда, очень, но так не должно быть.

— Кто сказал? — с вызовом спросил Джек.

— Два парня вместе? Это неправильно, и всё. Мы попадёмся, кто-нибудь нас увидит, нам очень не поздоровится.

— Если подойдём к этому с умом, никто нас ни за чем таким не застанет.

— Мы с тобой ездим вместе, остаёмся в одном мотеле вместе, и как ты думаешь, как скоро люди о нас узнают?

— Да кто нас будет преследовать, посмотри, где мы. Кому какое нахрен до нас дело?

— Многим, Джек. Моего соседа убили как раз такие люди. Вынесли его ночью из дома и забили до смерти монтировкой.

— Кошмар! То есть они убили его, потому что увидели его с другим парнем?

— Не замечал, чтобы они за ним следили, не знаю. Просто потому что они жили вместе на одном ранчо.

— Ну тогда это обычное убийство, Эннис. А убийства бывают везде. Везде есть чокнутые, которым взбредает в голову кого-нибудь убить. Это может случиться где угодно и с кем угодно.

— Это может случиться с кем-то из нас!

— Да, возможно. Или же мы можем сгореть во время лесного пожара на той горе, или, например, тебя мог разодрать тот медведь, на которого ты наткнулся. Много чего _может_ произойти. Просто нужно быть внимательным и осторожным. Чёрт, на родео все ребята спят друг с другом. И никто ничего такого не думает.

— Я никак не связан с родео, Джек. — Эннис затушил сигарету о дно пепельницы.

— А мог бы! Мы вместе могли бы! Я уже пробовал. Неплохо. Мы бы часто переезжали, не оставались бы в одном месте надолго, чтобы никто чего-нибудь такого не заподозрил.

— Я не ездил на таких лошадях с пятнадцати лет! Вполне возможно, что я вообще больше на них не удержусь.

— Но родео — это не только скачки на лошадях. Всегда есть скот, за которым нужно присматривать, и другая мелкая работа. Много не заплатят, но нам большие деньги и не нужны. Тех денег, что дал нам Агирре, хватит, чтобы приделать к моему пикапу жилую кабину. Мы можем спать там.

— А как же Альма? Она приличная девушка, Джек. Я не могу просто бросить её.

— «Приличная девушка»? То есть ты с ней ещё ни разу не спал?

— Нет! Пару раз пытался, но она говорила, что нам сначала нужно пожениться.

— Так вот ты как обручился?

— Вроде того.

— Чёрт, так если ты ещё ни разу с ней «ничего» не делал, то это вдвойне облегчает задачу.

— Облегчает? Как?

— Ну, она не «испорчена». Найдёт себе другого парня, который женится на ней.

— Твою мать, Джек! Я не знаю.

— Нет, знаешь! — Джек потянулся к руке Энниса и крепко её сжал. — Ты знаешь, чего ты хочешь, знаешь, что любишь, и знаешь, что у Альмы этого нет. — Он положил ладонь Энниса к себе на колени и прижал её к ширинке. — У Альмы этого нет. — Он расстегнул джинсы и завёл руку Энниса под ткань, тот охотно и нетерпеливо коснулся обнажённой кожи.

Следующие несколько минут они провели в постели, яростно разбрасывая одежду по комнате. Пару жарких и потных моментов спустя, они, вымотанные, лежали в объятиях друг друга. Джек достал две сигареты: для себя и Энниса.

— Думаешь, Альма сделает тебе подобное? — спросил Джек, выдыхая облако дыма в потолок.

— Никто такого мне не сделает, — признал Эннис, делая затяжку.

— Хочешь прожить всю жизнь, трахая Альму, лишь когда _она_ разрешит или когда у _неё_ не «эти дни», или останешься со мной, делая это каждую ночь и дважды по воскресеньям? Решать тебе, Эннис.

— Я должен ответить прямо сейчас?

— Не-а. Комната оплачена до утра. Кажется, собирается ливень. Сегодня уже никто никуда не поедет.

— Хорошо! Знаешь, снять эту комнату было неплохой идеей. Дороговато, но в кровати делать это всё-таки лучше. Иди сюда. Ты что, уже засыпаешь?

— Ты что-то задумал?

— Конечно, мы ещё не закончили. — Эннис придвинулся ближе и сжал Джека в объятиях.

— М-м-м. Думаю, меня ещё хватит.

— Я подумал, может, если ты ещё в состоянии, то на этот раз будешь сверху?

— А ты попроси, — с усмешкой сказал Джек и простонал, когда Эннис сжал его член.

Решение было принято, когда едва забрезжил рассвет. Никакой свадьбы ни с Альмой, ни с кем бы то ни было ещё не будет. Они оба будут вместе, что бы ни случилось. Они не заехали в Ривертон за вещами Энниса. Всё равно у него там осталась лишь пара джинсов и футболок. Их можно купить в любой момент. Они заехали на почту и оставили письмо, которое состояло лишь из пары строк: «Альма, мы слишком молоды, чтобы жениться. Прости. Эннис». Всё, что нужно, было сказано.

Они отправились на восток, в Вайоминг. Чем больше они приближались к ранчо, тем сильнее нервничал Эннис.

— Ты уверен, Джек? Что подумает твой отец, когда ты притащишь меня к нему в дом?

— Он будет чертовски рад, что у него появится дополнительная помощь с делами на зиму. Ох, конечно, он будет вести себя отвратительно — это в его духе. Ничего с этим не сделаешь. Но у нас будет отличный дом на зиму, а потом решим, поедем на родео весной или же найдём другое занятие.

— Ты ужасно самоуверен.

— Я уверен и в тебе, и в себе. Это вообще единственное, в чём я _действительно_ уверен! — Он подался ближе к Эннису и погладил его по затылку. — Если что, все проблемы решим по мере их поступления.

— Ладно. Я справлюсь, если ты справишься. — Остаток пути они провели в тишине.

***

Они добрались до ранчо к половине шестого вечера, как раз к ужину. Джек остановился у дома и облегчённо вздохнул.

— Что ж, вот мой дом. Небольшой, но мама говорит, что, когда она была маленькой, здесь было очень просторно и уютно. Мой дед прекрасно за всем ухаживал. Она говорит, что когда-нибудь это место будет моим и я смогу делать здесь всё, что захочу.

— Но до этого момента нужно делать всё, что говорит старик. Ты уверен, что он не вышвырнет меня отсюда?

— Я уверен, что он будет вести себя отвратно и ругаться, как я уже тебе говорил, но не принимай это на свой счёт. Нам просто нужно помнить о манерах и не обращать на него внимания. Мама тебе понравится. Обещаю.

В этот момент дверь на кухне хлопнула, и на улицу вышел отец Джека. Мать замерла у порога.

— Первые знакомства всегда трудны. Пойдём уже. Давай покончим с этим. — Джек заглушил мотор, и они с Эннисом вышли из машины. — Вечер, мам, пап. Это мой друг, Эннис Дел Мар. Я взял его с собой на работу на зиму, подумал, лишние руки нам не помешают.

— А почему он не помогает дома своим родителям? Сбежал, парень?

— Нет, мистер Твист. Мои родители погибли пять лет назад. С тех пор я сам по себе.

— Где ты его подобрал? В баре?

— Нет, пап. Он тоже работал этим летом у Агирре. Мы вместе пасли овец.

— Почему вернулись так рано? Что-то натворили? — Старик с подозрением смерил Джека и Энниса взглядом.

Джек замялся, поэтому ответил Эннис:

— Нет, сэр. С Тихого океана надвигаются шторма. Агирре сказал спуститься раньше.

— Ха! — фыркнул старик. — Ты вообще знаешь, как вести хозяйство?

— Да, сэр! Всю жизнь этим занимаюсь. Я родился на ранчо недалеко от Сейджа. Я только и знаю, как вести хозяйство, но этого достаточно.

— Посмотрим. Лодырям здесь не место, но если будешь работать, я буду тебя кормить. До ноября платить не буду, пока не продадим телят. Но и потом много не дам.

— Мне многого не нужно, сэр. Всего лишь крыша над головой. Ещё я умею стрелять. Когда откроется сезон охоты, я принесу вам дичи, если вы одолжите своё ружьё.

— Посмотрим. Сперва нам нужны дрова, они здесь, с той стороны дома. Куча большая: почти с твой рост. Уверен, что справишься?

— Да, сэр. У вас есть топор?

— В сарае. Джек потом покажет. Скоро ужин. Умойтесь и садитесь за стол. — Мистер Твист развернулся к ним спиной и отправился обратно в дом.

Миссис Твист отошла от двери, чтобы пропустить мужа, а затем мигом бросилась обнимать сына.

— Джеки! Какой сюрприз! Вернулся на целый месяц раньше!

Джек сжал её в объятиях.

— Я скучал, мама! Как вкусно пахнет! Я рассказывал Эннису, как здорово ты готовишь.

— Ох, милый, я приготовила рагу из наших домашних овощей. Ещё испекла твоё любимое печенье и вишнёвый пирог.

— Звучит божественно, да, Эннис?

— Да, мэм, и вправду хорошо.

— Приятно познакомиться, Эннис. Берите свои вещи, поднимайтесь наверх и располагайтесь. Ужин скоро будет готов.

Они разместились в комнатах на втором этаже друг напротив друга, умылись и спустились к ужину. Мистер Твист всегда сидел во главе стола, миссис Твист — слева от него, место Джека было напротив неё, справа от отца, а Эннису досталось самое неудачное место — прямо напротив старика спиной к двери.

Миссис Твист разложила жаркое по тарелкам: сначала мужу, затем Эннису, Джеку и себе. Она села за стол, поставив тарелку свежеиспечённого печенья и стаканы с холодным чаем.

Старик опустился на стул и впился в Энниса пристальным взглядом, наблюдая за тем, как тот ест.

— Джек никогда не приводил домой друзей, поэтому я лучше расскажу тебе о здешних правилах. В этом доме ты гость, тебя будут кормить и дадут ночлег, но тебе лучше следить за своими манерами. Родители научили тебя манерам, пока были живы?

— Да, сэр. — Эннис кивнул и отложил ложку.

— Никаких ругательств, шума и вульгарщины в моём доме. Ты понял?

— Пап… — попытался перебить его Джек.

— Это _мой_ дом, и он должен знать, что его здесь ждёт! — Старик щедро отхлебнул чая и продолжил: — За пределами этого дома ты работник. Я твой начальник, и ты делаешь всё, что тебе говорят. Делаешь всё, что я скажу, и когда скажу, или денег тебе не видать. Если мне не нравится твоя работа, я тебе не плачу. Поймаю тебя на халтуре — не плачу. Ты меня понял, парень?

— Да, мистер Твист. Я трудолюбивый и хорошо разбираюсь в хозяйстве! Никто ещё не обвинял меня в безделии, я не такой. Я занимаюсь этим всю жизнь. Я знаю, чего от меня ждут, знаю, что нужно делать, и не боюсь тяжёлой работы.

— Что ж, тогда у нас с тобой не будет проблем, парень, пока ты будешь делать всё, как я скажу, следи за манерами и языком.

Остаток ужина они провели в тишине. Когда все наелись, миссис Твист прибралась на кухне, мужчины вышли на улицу.

— У вас два или два с половиной часа. Седлайте лошадей и осматривайтесь. Возьмите верёвку. Здесь есть кое-где сваленные деревья. Принесите их сюда, а завтра утром можете начинать рубить.

Мужчины вошли в конюшню и направились к двум лошадям, стоящим в стойлах.

— Возьми мою лошадь, Джек, вон ту бурую кобылу. У Энниса опыта побольше, он может взять старого Блэки. Лучше прихвати пару шпор, парень, у этого ублюдка суровый нрав. — Он указал на шпоры, висящие на стене.

Эннис подошёл к стоящему в стойле вороному коню и посмотрел на него. Тот фыркал и бил копытом, мотая головой и яростно сверкая глазами.

— Он просто красавец, мистер Твист, но я не пользуюсь шпорами, — с лёгкой улыбкой сказал Эннис, но, заметив уродливые шрамы на боках коня от шпор, нахмурился. Старик протянул ему узду, Эннис вошёл в стойло и накинул её на шею буйного коня, который попятился назад как можно дальше, нервно фыркая.

Эннис погладил его по шее и нежно проговорил:

— Тише, тише, приятель, я тебя не обижу. Мы с тобой подружимся, вот увидишь.

Джек оседлал кобылу, и они вывели лошадей из загона.

Эннис хлопнул коня по шее и крикнул: «Но!», Блэки рванул с места, дважды или трижды обогнул загон, а затем, набрав скорость, бросился вперёд и остановился у другого конца здания напротив мужчин. Эннис медленно подошёл к нему, неся под мышкой вальтрап. Он остановился у самой морды коня, заглядывая ему в глаза.

— Хорошо пробежался? Хорошо. А теперь нам с тобой надо поработать. Ты готов? — Он приготовил вальтрап. Конь заржал и отступил на пару шагов назад.

— Больно не будет, я просто положу его тебе на спину. Понимаешь? — Эннис вытянул руку, чтобы погладить коня по носу, но тот отошёл ещё дальше, чтобы он не смог к нему прикоснуться. Он переложил поводья в другую руку и снова потянулся к носу Блэки. Одно быстрое движение — и вальтрап оказался на спине коня. Эннис продолжал поглаживать его и разговаривать: — Я понимаю, почему ты не любишь старика. Он плохо пахнет и сильно тебя изрезал. Я не такой. Я не жую этот отвратный табак и не люблю шпоры. Мы с тобой можем подружиться и без всего этого. — Конь отступил ещё на несколько шагов, но немного успокоился. — Долго стоишь в стойле? Уверен, тебе давно не давали хорошенько побегать, да? Хочешь, здорово пробежимся? Ты и я? — Конь тряхнул головой и посмотрел на него, а затем, словно поняв смысл слов Энниса, перевёл взгляд на далёкий луг за домом, усеянный жёлтыми цветами. — Хочешь туда? Хочешь немного лютиков? — Эннис похлопал его по шее и повёл обратно к уже готовому отправляться Джеку и его отцу. Он снял с забора седло и закрепил его на пугливом коне.

— Этот конь слишком буйный, пап. Почему мы не можем просто взять машину? — спросил Джек.

— Твой друг сказал, что разбирается в хозяйстве, сейчас проверим!

Эннис затянул подпругу, конь нервно переминался с ноги на ногу.

— Полегче, парень. Тише. — Быстрое движение — и Эннис уже был в седле, конь встал на дыбы, громко заржав и неистово затрясшись. Эннис крепче обхватил бёдрами его бока, одной рукой с силой ухватившись за седельный крюк, а второй — за гриву. Конь взбрыкнул и фыркнул, стараясь сбросить с себя седока. Так они обошли сарай кругом, пока Блэки не успокоился и Эннис не вывел его на улицу. Несколько шагов мимо старика — и Эннис с Блэки рванули прочь. Он предоставил коню полную свободу действий, и тот понёс его на пастбище за задним двором через лес и неглубокий ручей, где решил снова показать свой нрав. Он взбрыкнул, и Эннис, на этот раз потерявший бдительность, отпустил поводья и приземлился в высокой траве, растущей на берегу ручья, а сам Блэки принялся пить.

Эннис лежал посреди зарослей и смеялся. Отдышавшись, он подполз на четвереньках к воде и зачерпнул её руками, чтобы смочить горло. К нему уже скакал Джек, и Эннис взглянул на коня и сказал:

— Очень смешно, Блэки! — Он подошёл к коню и погладил его по морде. На этот раз тот позволил себе принять немного ласки.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Джек, спешиваясь и ведя свою кобылу на водопой.

— О, чёрт возьми, да! Это была лучшая скачка за последние несколько лет! — воскликнул Эннис, смахивая со шляпы водоросли и беря вожжи.

— Я думал, лучшие скачки у тебя были со мной, — улыбнулся Джек.

— С тобой у меня были лучшие скачки за всю _жизнь_! — усмехнулся Эннис и несильно пихнул его в плечо.

Они стояли на берегу ручья, осыпая друг друга робкими поцелуями и не пытаясь перейти к чему-то более серьёзному. Несколько минут спустя они оседлали своих лошадей и принялись за работу. К вечеру, когда уже начало темнеть, они нашли и сложили в сарае на рубку шесть высохших деревьев. Хорошее начало.

Первая ночь была для Энниса тяжёлой. Старая железная кровать скрипела при каждом движении и была продавлена посередине. В конечном итоге он встал, стянул старый матрац на пол и лёг на него. Стало удобнее, но было всё так же одиноко и неловко, ведь в соседней комнате лежал Джек. Он слышал, как тот ворочается в своей такой же скрипящей кровати, видимо, мысль о том, что он находится в нескольких шагах от любимого, так близко и в то же время далеко, тоже съедала его, не давала покоя. Это была первая ночь за эти несколько недель, которую они проводили порознь. Эннису отчаянно хотелось чувствовать Джека рядом с собой. Он наконец начал проваливаться в сон, представляя, как прокрадывается в комнату Джека, чтобы сделать ему сюрприз, как однажды утром в мотеле. Он улыбнулся от воспоминаний, как удивлённо простонал Джек, когда он забрался к нему под одеяло и подарил приятное пробуждение.

Ему так хорошо спалось! Джек крепко обнимал его, согревая, прижимал к себе, потирался о него, так правильно трогал в самых приятных местах, пробегаясь пальцами, сжимал его ладонью, слегка оттягивая, впивался сладкими губами в губы, едва ли не пожирая. Он проснулся, всполошившись, — Джек уже творил своё волшебство под одеялом.

— Джек! — Он вскинул руку, чтобы остановить его, но было поздно: всё зашло слишком далеко. — А-а-ах… Мать твою, Джек! Что ты, блядь, творишь? Хочешь, чтобы о нас двоих узнали?! — Эннис сбросил одеяло и подтянул Джека к себе.

Джек улыбнулся от уха до уха и сказал:

— Если ты не знаешь, что я творю, значит, я плохо старался! Попробую ещё раз! — Он попытался снова вернуться на прежнее место, но Эннис его удержал.

— Если твой отец увидит тебя здесь в таком виде, он вышвырнет нас обоих! — сказал он, не ослабляя хватки.

— Он ничего не делает, пока сперва не выпьет кофе, я пока не чувствую запаха, а ты? — Джек лёг на него сверху, покрывая шею поцелуями.

Эннис принюхался — нет, никакого запаха кофе.

— Это плохая затея. Что если он придёт нас проверить?

— Мы услышим, как он поднимается. Лестница ужасно скрипит. Ты не слышал, когда мы шли сюда ночью? — спросил Джек, потеревшись о бедро Энниса.

— Джек… — всё, что смог выдавить тот, когда Джек поцеловал его и перекатился на спину, чтобы Эннис был сверху. На этом силы сопротивляться у него кончились. Он не мог удержаться перед видом лежащего под ним голого Джека со стояком.

Через несколько минут, когда они уже тяжело дыша лежали рядом друг с другом, в комнату проник кофейный аромат.

— М-м-м. Как вкусно пахнет кофе.

— Ага.

— М-м-м.

— Кофе?!

— Чёрт! Где мои штаны!

Через пять минут они уже спустились к завтраку. Съев бекон, яйца, тосты, сок и кофе, они отправились в сарай.

— Твоя мама каждое утро готовит такой завтрак? — изумился Эннис.

— Ага. Она хочет, чтобы мы плотно завтракали. Говорит, что нам нужны силы на весь день. Зимой будет овсянка. По воскресеньям — блинчики.

— Боже! Как ты ещё не растолстел на такой еде? — спросил Эннис, затачивая инструменты.

— Не забывай, я не жил здесь с пятнадцати лет. Тогда-то я занимался родео. А твоя мама не готовила?

— Иногда. То есть… конечно, когда было из чего готовить.

— У вас было плохое хозяйство? — сочувственно спросил Джек.

— Да. Земля была плохой, неплодородной, она иссякла, потому что мы выращивали на ней продукты несколько лет подряд. Потом мама сильно заболела. Все деньги уходили ей на лекарства.

— Туго вам пришлось, друг. — Джек обтёр руки о джинсы.

— Да. Похоже, грядут такие же непростые времена. Ладно, переживём.

Они пилили, рубили и складывали брёвна в штабеля, пока их не позвали обедать, но после еды они вернулись к этому занятию снова. Так прошло несколько дней, но когда они закончили укладывать последнюю стопку, старик нашёл им другую работу. Они усердно трудились и делали то, что им говорили, и каждую ночь прокрадывались друг к другу в комнату, чтобы немного расслабиться.

Когда пошёл первый снег, старик решил остаться дома у камина. Джек и Эннис выполнили всю работу, которую им нужно было сделать за день, и отправились к лошадям, чтобы вычистить их и укрыть от холода.

— Боже, ты так хорошо это делаешь! — воскликнул Джек, наблюдая за Эннисом, прислонившись к стойлу и скрестив руки на груди. — Меня бы тоже не помешало расчесать!

Эннис улыбнулся.

— Тебе не расчесаться надо, а помыться! — И швырнул в Джека расчёску. Тот увернулся и схватил свою верёвку, начав размахивать ею в воздухе.

Эннис отскочил в сторону, прячась за тюками сена.

— Лучше убери её. Помнишь, чем всё закончилось в тот раз, когда ты закинул на меня лассо.

— Да, но ты сам виноват! Ты отклонился влево, а нужно было вправо, — рассмеялся Джек, подходя к нему и раскручивая верёвку.

Эннис сиганул через тюк, но верёвка всё равно обмотала его руку. Не успел он освободиться, как Джек запрыгнул на него, и они оба повалились наземь.

— Джек, не стоит. Старик может зайти в любую минуту, — смеялся Эннис между поцелуями.

— Знаю! Знаю, — согласно ответил Джек, но продолжил свой натиск. — Я ничего не могу поделать. Я весь день наблюдал за тем, как ты работаешь: ты не упускал шанса наклониться и повилять передо мной своей прекрасной задницей, и ты это знаешь!

— Ты чокнулся, Джек Твист! Я никогда так не делал! О-о-ох! — Все возражения оборвались, стоило Джеку опустить руки ему на задницу и сжать, крепко притянув к себе. Эннис развернулся в его объятиях, подмахнув бёдрами, и быстро расстегнул и снял джинсы. Джек тоже приспустил штаны и дал Эннису то, на что тот намекал ему весь день.

После они вместе завалились на сено.

— Тебе здесь нравится, Эннис?

— Здесь, в сарае?

— Нет. На ранчо. Мы можем остаться здесь, если хочешь; не поедем на родео весной, если тебе не хочется.

— Джек, рано или поздно старик нас поймает. Ты это и сам прекрасно понимаешь. Что будет тогда?

— Не знаю. То есть, может, мне уже плевать. Мне здесь нравится, с тобой. Раньше я всегда ненавидел это место: много тяжёлой работы, не с кем поговорить, кроме отца и мамы за обедом и ужином, было одиноко. Но я здесь больше не один.

Эннис перевернулся на бок и прижал Джека поближе к себе.

— Я люблю работать, Джек, и, конечно, быть с тобой, но это ужасно опасно, и ты это знаешь. Как думаешь, что он сделает, если узнает о нас?

— Чёрт, не знаю, и мне плевать.

— Нет, не плевать! Как же мама? Что ты ей скажешь?

— Не знаю. Я даже не хочу об этом думать. Я просто знаю, что я счастлив впервые за всю свою жизнь.

— Ну, ты сам предложил остаться здесь, так что тебе бы лучше начать об этом думать.

— Может, я сам ей расскажу. Что думаешь? — Джек сел и зажёг сигареты для них двоих.

— Расскажешь? Расскажешь своей матери, чем мы занимаемся? — Эннис схватил его за руку. — Ты шутишь!

— Да я не это имел в виду, дурачина! Я имел в виду, что просто скажу, что мы… больше, чем друзья.

— О господи! Не знаю, Джек, она не расскажет твоему отцу?

— Не знаю. Возможно, но я не уверен, что его это как-то заденет. Мы здесь всего чуть больше пары месяцев, а посмотри, что мы сделали! Это место давно не выглядело так хорошо. В следующем месяце начнётся охота. Мы с тобой можем уехать, как продадим телят. Принесём маме вдоволь дичи, чтобы она сделала припасы, не думаю, что папа будет сильно бузить.

— Ты уверен? — скептически спросил Эннис.

— Посмотрим. Я понимаю, что денег, которые нам платит отец, немного, но у нас ещё есть сбережения с Горбатой, можем ещё поработать на фургоне и, может, найдём себе трейлер. К весне узнаем, хотим мы остаться тут или уехать. Если решим остаться, я расскажу маме. Если уедем, надобности не будет. Как тебе такой расклад?

— Звучит разумно, — согласился Эннис и добавил: — Ладно. Пойдём в дом, приготовимся к ужину. Я проголодался.

— Ты всегда голодный, — поддразнил его Джек, вставая и стряхивая с джинсов сено.

— Я никогда не ел ничего вкуснее еды твоей мамы! Тем более, чем быстрее поужинаем, тем быстрее ляжем в постель. — Улыбнулся Эннис, надевая шляпу.

— Всегда голодный до меня. — Джек покачал головой и усмехнулся.

— Да, а ты и сам не против, разве нет?

***

Позже этим же вечером, когда они, вымотанные, лежали в одной кровати и курили одну сигарету на двоих, Эннис озвучил свои переживания вслух:

— Джек, это всё, конечно, замечательно, но я боюсь, что будет, когда они узнают.

— Кто сказал, что они узнают?

— Тайное рано или поздно всегда становится явным.

— Эннис, почему ты постоянно так об этом беспокоишься? — Джек выпустил струйку сизого дыма изо рта и передал сигарету Эннису.

— Потому что люди умирают от того, что занимаются тем, чем мы с тобой занимаемся, Джек. Я сто раз тебе говорил!

— Ладно, Ковбой. Давай-ка подумаем. Мама с отцом не поднимались сюда с тех пор, как мама упала с этой лестницы несколько лет назад. У них своя спальня и ванная внизу. У нас — свои. Им незачем сюда приходить. Даже если они придут, мы услышим, как они поднимаются. — Джек сел, откинувшись спиной о спинку кровати и укачивая Энниса в объятиях. — Мы живём в обеих комнатах, отдаём в стирку по два комплекта белья каждую неделю. Они ещё ни о чём нас не спрашивали, а мы здесь уже почти три месяца.

Эннис откинул голову на грудь Джека и глубоко вдохнул прокуренный воздух.

— И это тебя совсем не беспокоит?

— Если бы отец зашёл сейчас сюда, он бы покрыл нас матом и ушёл, хлопнув дверью. Ничего особенного. Такое бывает всегда, когда я делаю что-то, что ему не нравится. Он не может меня вышвырнуть из дома, который наполовину принадлежит мне.

— А мама? — спросил Эннис.

— Если мама сейчас сюда бы зашла, она бы только сказала: «Джеки, сколько раз я тебе говорила не курить в постели! Прекращай, а то уснёшь с этой дрянью во рту и сожжёшь дом».

Эннис прыснул и перевернулся, проложив дорожку из поцелуев на груди Джека.

— Ты уверен насчёт всего этого? — спросил он, поднявшись к губам Джека.

— Абсолютно! А когда мы вернёмся с горой дичи и заполним их морозилку, они будут только рады, что мы живём с ними.

Эннис лёг на него сверху, осыпая короткими поцелуями его шею.

— Жду не дождусь, когда мы снова будем вместе в горах.

— Я уже представляю, — выдохнул Джек.

— Это лишь часть того, что я задумал. Утро, день и ночь! Может, мы даже успеем поохотиться.

— Прекрасная идея! — Джек схватил его за плечи и подмял под себя, с такой же страстью отвечая на ласки.

***

Пришёл ноябрь, а вместе с ним — время продавать телят и первая стычка Джека с отцом. После долгих раздумий о тяжёлых временах и низких ценах старик выдал Эннису и Джеку по сто баксов. Джек возмутился, и они оба начали орать друг на друга во всю мощь своих лёгких. Миссис Твист скрылась в своей комнате, а Эннис ушёл в сарай. Однако даже там было слышно, как они кричат.

— Сто грёбаных баксов за то, что мы три месяца горбатились от рассвета до заката?

— Вы двое столько проедаете за неделю! Ты что, думаешь, продукты появляются у нас бесплатно? Питание, проживание, тебе это знакомо? Думаешь, чёртово электричество бесплатное? — вторил Джеку отец. И с этого момента всё пошло наперекосяк.

После щедрой порции ругани Джек пришёл к Эннису, который расчёсывал Блэки в его стойле и накрывал попоной. Ночью должен был быть снег, и Эннис всегда проверял животных, прежде чем уйти в дом.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он, когда в сарай вошёл Джек.

— Блядь, нет. Я не в порядке, но что, мать его, я могу сделать? — возмущённо ответил Джек и устало привалился к стойлу.

— Не думаю, что ты можешь что-либо сделать, он же твой отец, — посочувствовал Эннис.

— Чёрт, да я рад отсюда свалить! Я знал, что мы будем получать немного, но я рассчитывал хотя бы на двести баксов на каждого в месяц, чтобы к весне у нас были хоть какие-то сбережения. — Джек закурил и попытался успокоиться.

— Ну, у нас ещё остались деньги с Горбатой, у нас тысяча двести долларов, теперь ещё на двести больше, итого: тысяча четыреста. Мы можем купить баксов за пятьсот или около того трейлер к твоему фургону. И у нас всё равно останутся деньги на продукты и прочее.

— Ещё пару сотен нужно спустить на фургон. Скорее всего, придётся менять трансмиссию. Нужно сделать это, пока у нас есть деньги, — добавил Джек.

— Ага. В любом случае придётся это сделать, даже если мы отсюда не уедем. Как-то не хочется застрять где-нибудь посреди леса без возможности вернуться.

— Вот сейчас мне вообще пофиг, я только рад сюда не возвращаться, — обиженно буркнул Джек.

— Я знаю, — сказал Эннис и подошёл к Джеку, чтобы помассировать ему шею. — Так что ты хочешь сделать для начала: починить машину или пойти на охоту?

— Чёрт! Давай просто уедем. Я и дня больше не смогу смотреть на этого ублюдка. Может, поедем на охоту утром, а? Машина пока не должна развалиться. Просто нужно немного её подлатать. А когда вернёмся, возьмёмся за неё основательно. К тому времени мы все остынем.

— Думаешь, твой отец даст нам своё ружьё? — спросил Эннис.

— Я не хочу брать его сраное ружьё! Давай съездим в город и выберем что-нибудь по дешёвке. В конце концов у нас есть деньги за эти три месяца, должно хватить на ружьё.

— Да, без него никуда. Нужно купить, никогда не знаешь, когда оно может пригодиться, — согласился Эннис.

Они провели в магазине целый час и наконец купили десятилетнее ружьё тридцатого калибра. Оно было в хорошем состоянии, плюс с ним шло несколько коробок с патронами, Эннис с Джеком спросили у продавца, не знает ли он, где можно недорого купить снаряжение для похода. Он сказал им, что в одной церквушке проходит ежегодная ярмарка, и они могут поискать и купить там дешёвое снаряжение. Они поблагодарили его и направились во двор местной церкви.

Они прошлись мимо заваленных различными товарами столов и наконец отыскали старую палатку, которую тщательно осмотрели, несколько столовых приборов, пластиковые тарелки и кружки, керосиновую лампу и два спальных мешка. Все вещи были старыми, но довольно сносными, всяко лучше тех, что предлагал им старик Агирре. Они загрузили всё в фургон, затем вернулись и принялись выбирать одежду. Они взяли пару свитеров, несколько пар носков и каждому по паре джинсов — все их покупки за весь день составили чуть меньше ста долларов. По пути они остановились в продуктовом магазине и набрали консервов на следующую неделю, что обошлось им ещё в двадцать долларов.

Они ушли на рассвете, Джек приказал матери вычистить морозильники, потому что они с Эннисом принесут целого лося и мелкой дичи, которую настреляют по дороге. Она обняла его на прощание, сунула в руки термос с горячим кофе и два бумажных пакета с едой и предупредила, чтобы он был осторожен на скользких дорогах. В то утро они уехали даже не взглянув на старика.

До гор они добрались к обеду и выбрали место для лагеря, проехав на фургоне пару миль по тропе как можно дальше от дороги.

Сперва они установили палатку и приятно удивились её просторности. Она была десять футов в высоту и ширину, так что в ней можно было стоять в полный рост. Джек с Эннисом занесли внутрь всё снаряжение, развели костёр, принесли воду из близлежащего ручья, наполнили чан водой и кинули в неё несколько таблеток для очистки.

— Умираю с голоду. Как смотришь на то, чтобы поесть? — спросил Джек, вытирая руки о джинсы.

— Я только за. Что тебе дала мама? — спросил Эннис.

— Не знаю. Давай посмотрим. — Джек вытащил пожитки и начал доставать их содержимое. Сверху в каждом пакете лежала буханка хлеба, а под ней — свежая морковь, лук, картофель, кукурузные початки, с полдюжины яблок и контейнер с оставшейся со вчерашнего ужина жареной говядиной.

— Боже, я обожаю твою маму! — счастливо выдохнул Эннис, потянувшись за сковородой, чтобы начать готовить завтрак.

Они набили животы говядиной, жареной картошкой, кукурузой и яблоком на десерт, а потом около часа сидели и стонали не в силах пошевелиться, пока, наконец, не встали, чтобы проверить, нет ли поблизости звериных следов. На самом деле они не особо старались, они просто прогуливались, чтобы «растрясти» обед, наслаждаясь тем, что они остались наедине с природой.

Уже к сумеркам заморосил дождь и слегка похолодало. Они поспешили вернуться в лагерь, где тут же без сил завалились в палатку. Они зажгли лампу и достали спальные мешки. Ужин был нехитрый: холодная консервированная фасоль и персики, спать Джек и Эннис легли рано, спрятавшись в объятиях друг друга.

Три дня они просто ходили по горам, разведывая территорию. Эннис смастерил кроличьи ловушки, которые научился делать ещё в детстве, и установил их неподалёку от лагеря. Они нашли тихое и неприметное место для стрельбы, Эннис учил Джека стрелять, и к концу третьего дня тот уже почти без промахов попадал в коричневый бумажный пакет, который они прикрепили к стволу дерева в качестве мишени. На четвёртый день они были готовы к серьёзной охоте. Они спрятались у ручья, где обнаружили следы, но тем утром лося так и не нашли. Они проделали долгий путь до лагеря и наткнулись на следы индюшек. Они пошли за ними по дороге и наткнулись на небольшую стайку, сбившуюся на холоде в кустах. Эннис прицелился и успел сделать три выстрела, прежде чем индюки успели убежать в лес. Ему удалось сбить троих: двух больших самцов и одну индюшку поменьше.

Самцов они кинули в багажник фургона, а индюшку зажарили на вертеле к ужину и съели с консервированными овощами.

На пятое утро они заметили лося. Невероятно огромный, он с подозрением обнюхал всё вокруг, прежде чем наклониться и попить воду из ручья. Эннис осторожно прицелился и выстрелил. Животное вздрогнуло, немного покачнулось и упало.

У них теперь был лось!

К моменту, когда Джек и Эннис почти добрались до лагеря, они уже валились с ног от смеха, проклиная тяжеленного лося и прикидывая, сколько тот весит. Джек предположил, что эта туша как минимум вчетверо тяжелее Агирре. Лось отправился в багажник фургона к двум индюкам и восьми кроликам, которые попали в ловушки Энниса. Когда они загрузили оборудование, багажник оказался забит под завязку, поэтому сложенную палатку им пришлось закреплять на крыше автомобиля.

Миссис Твист была вне себя от радости, когда они вернулись домой с дичью и сказали, что подстрелили лося и завезли его в город к местному мяснику. Тот согласился ободрать лося в обмен на рога и шкуру, чтобы Джеку и Эннису не пришлось платить. Своё рассортированное и разделанное мясо они могли забрать через несколько дней.

Следующие несколько недель были довольно неплохими. Старик ни словом не обмолвился о еде, в то время как остальные непрестанно нахваливали нежное и вкусное лосиное мясо. Джек с Эннисом успели выбраться в город, чтобы поискать трейлер, но безрезультатно. В газетах тоже ничего по нужной им цене не нашлось: ни в Джиллетте, ни в Шеридане, ни в Каспере. Рано или поздно должно было что-нибудь да появиться, поэтому они продолжали просматривать объявления в новых газетах каждое воскресенье. Более-менее они пришли к заключению покинуть ранчо в марте, когда начнётся сезон родео.

Джек отправил письмо в Талсу, где жил Эммет Брэди, отвечающий за всё, что связано с родео. Он написал, что он и Эннис ищут себе работу и жильё на март. Эммет ответил, что они будут только рады их принять, так как многие его работники лежат с тяжёлыми травмами и лишняя помощь будет только на руку.

Утром первого воскресенья декабря к Эннису, чистившему Блэки в сарае, подошёл старик.

— Отвези старуху в церковь и за продуктами. У меня есть кое-какая работа для Джека, — выплюнул он и ушёл.

Эннис нахмурился и огляделся. Это было что-то странное. Старик обычно сам отвозил миссис Твист в город по воскресеньям. Он не понимал, что происходит, но направился к фургону Джека.

— Езжай на моём, — сказал старик и бросил Эннису ключи. Джек и миссис Твист бросились расспрашивать старика, что происходит, но вскоре миссис Твист села в машину рядом с Эннисом, и они уехали, взглянув напоследок на Джека и отца, споривших о чём-то у дороги.

— Вы не знаете, что всё это значит? — спросил Эннис.

— Боюсь, нет. Надеюсь, всё будет хорошо, — ответила миссис Твист, погладив пальцами корешок Библии, лежащей у неё на коленях.

— Что всё это значит, пап? Зачем ты отправил Энниса с мамой в город?

— Я же сказал, что у меня для тебя есть здесь работа. Тащи свой зад в сарай.

Джек вошёл в сарай, старик последовал за ним.

— Что? Что нужно сделать? Мне кажется, всё хорошо. — Джек обернулся и посмотрел на него.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты вычистил это стойло, сейчас и хорошо! — Старик ткнул пальцем в сторону пустого стойла рядом с Блэки.

— Это стойло выгребли и вычистили только на прошлой неделе. С ним всё нормально, его даже почти не использовали! — возмутился Джек.

— А ты теперь здесь хозяин, _сопляк_? По-моему, это всё ещё МОЙ дом. Я решаю, что и когда делать. Я хочу, чтобы ты убрал здесь СЕЙЧАС!

Джек вскинул руки вверх и пошёл за граблями. Он начал выгребать грязь из стойла, затем остановился, чтобы снять куртку и повесить её на торчавший в стене гвоздь. Джек вернулся к своему занятию, краем глаза заметив, как в соседнем стойле забеспокоился и нервно зафыркал Блэки, но он не стал заострять на этом внимание. Этот малый со всеми, кроме Энниса, вёл себя буйно. Джек продолжил грести и даже не заметил, как к нему сзади подошёл старик. Над его головой раздался свист, и спину обожгло острой болью. Джек не успел понять, что произошло, как кнут обрушился на его плечи во второй раз.

— Пап!

— Не смей мне «папкать», мелкий ублюдок. — Он снова замахнулся и ударил Джека по лицу, сбив его с ног.

— Что ты делаешь? Что я сделал не так? — закричал Джек, удары плети обрушивались на него снова и снова, он пытался увернуться, но был зажат в тесном стойле.

— Я не твой отец! Ни за что на свете я не буду отцом педика!

Мир пошатнулся, Джек рухнул навзничь, когда отец полоснул его по голове, рассекая левое ухо, из которого заструилась кровь. У него закружилась голова от боли и осознания того, что его отец каким-то образом всё узнал и не стал разбираться.

— Сукин ты сын! В тебе нет ни капли моей крови! Я всегда это знал! Всегда знал, что ты грёбаный педик, с тех пор, как тебе исполнилось пять! — Каждая фраза сопровождалась очередным ударом плети.

— Пожалуйста, папа… нет! Не надо больше! — умолял Джек, сплёвывая кровь.

— Я сказал тебе не называть меня так. Я тебе не отец, мелкий ублюдок. — Старик начал бить его лишь сильнее, и Джек свернулся клубком, стараясь защититься от ударов. Блэки метался, бил копытом в стойле, фыркал и ржал. Кобыла рядом нервно наблюдала за всем, размахивая хвостом, но молчала. Она знала, что лучше не привлекать внимание старика, когда тот в ярости, иначе получит плетью.

Старик остановился только тогда, когда его рука слишком устала. Израненный и истекающий кровью Джек лежал на земле, скуля от боли и судорожно хватая воздух ртом. Старик схватил его за руку и выволок из сарая. Он затолкал Джека в его фургон и вывез за пять миль к югу от дома, в лес. Он вышел, открыл пассажирскую дверь и скинул Джека на снег.

— Пап… что ты делаешь? — Джек попытался встать, но боль была слишком сильна. Он едва встал на четвереньки, когда отец уже забрался в машину. — Ты же не бросишь меня здесь? Я же замёрзну! — закричал Джек, когда старик развернул фургон.

— Чтобы духу твоего на моём ранчо не было, понял? Мне не нужны сраные педики в моём доме! НЕ ВОЗВРАЩАЙСЯ! НИКОГДА! — Старик с силой надавил на газ и уехал.

Джек рухнул на снег в слезах, изнывая от боли. Ему нужно подняться, он должен подняться, чтобы вернуться на ранчо, пока туда не приехал Эннис. Должен! Но он не мог даже встать. Он прополз на четвереньках всего несколько футов и упал наземь, потеряв сознание.

***

— Спасибо, что свозил меня в город, Эннис. Надеюсь, у них всё хорошо, — поблагодарила миссис Твист Энниса, когда они подъехали к дому и начали разгружать фургон. Миссис Твист направилась на кухню, когда Эннис занёс последние пакеты.

— Ты купила курицу? — спросил старик.

— Конечно.

— Хорошо, пожарь к обеду. Я есть хочу. — Он обернулся к Эннису и сказал: — Пойдём, мне нужно с тобой поговорить. — Он вошёл в сарай, Эннис — за ним. Старик обошёл его и запер дверь на замок.

— Где Джек? — спросил Эннис, с подозрением глядя на Блэки, который фыркал, тряс гривой и метался в стойле, готовый перепрыгнуть через ограду.

— Сюда. — Старик ткнул пальцем в сторону открытого стойла.

Эннис с минуту смотрел на него не сводя глаз, в душу уже начал закрадываться страх, посылая по спине холодок. Он подошёл к стойлу и крикнул:

— Джек? Ты здесь? — Эннис вошёл внутрь.

Кнут со свистом взметнулся вверх и резко опустился ему на спину. Эннис упал на колени и тут же заметил на полу кровь. Второй удар пришёлся по плечу, он поймал кнут, намотал его на запястье и рванул на себя. Старик выпустил его из рук, и когда Эннис поднялся на ноги, держа кнут за ручку, ему в живот упёрлось дуло винтовки.

— Его здесь нет, проклятый ты членосос. Хочешь его? Можешь поискать его тело, если его ещё не занесло снегом. — Старик злобно рассмеялся.

— Скажите, где он, и мы уедем. Мы больше никогда вас не потревожим, — процедил сквозь сжатые зубы Эннис.

— Ты никуда не пойдёшь, пока не положишь кнут!

Эннис бросил кнут к ногам.

— Где он?

— Точно не помню, где я его бросил, но какая, к чёрту, разница? Ты всегда можешь найти себе нового педика, чтобы потрахаться.

— Пожалуйста… просто скажите, где он. — Эннису было паршиво унижаться и умолять этого отвратительного старика, но ради того, чтобы найти Джека, он был готов на коленях умолять даже самого дьявола.

— Твои шмотки в фургоне Джека. Вот ключи. — Старик швырнул ключи Эннису. — Выметайся из моего дома и больше никогда не возвращайся. В моём доме не место педикам! — Он развернулся и направился к двери.

— Подождите! Пожалуйста, мистер Твист. Скажите, где он. На улице мороз. Он умрёт, если я его не найду, — взмолился Эннис.

— Все вы чёртовы педики одинаковые. Ладно. Я скажу. Но сегодня он точно не сможет тебе отсосать, это я гарантирую. — Старик с ненавистью усмехнулся.

— Где? — не отступал Эннис.

— В лесу. Около пяти миль к югу отсюда. Не привози его сюда и сам не возвращайся, ты меня услышал?

— Да, сэр. — Эннис сжал в руках ключи, бросился к фургону Джека и быстро завёл мотор. Фургон рванул с места, подняв в воздух густое белое облако снега.

Эннис выехал из города, медленно отсчитывая мили. Он остановился и вышел из машины. Он начал искать следы от шин, но снегопад был сильный, поэтому всё замело. Эннис закричал:

— Джек! Джек! Где ты? — Он бросился в лес, зовя Джека снова и снова. — Джек! — Он кружил и кружил по снегу, бегая туда-обратно. Он уже развернулся, чтобы пойти по другой дорожке, как вдруг обо что-то споткнулся. Раздался громкий стон: это был Джек, наполовину усыпанный снегом.

Эннис опустился на колени, судорожно разгрёб снег и перевернул Джека. Тот был такой же белый, как всё вокруг, на его лице чернели пятна уже примёрзшей к коже крови. Джек вновь застонал.

— Давай, Джек. Нам нужно уходить. Машина тут недалеко, ты сможешь дойти, давай. — Эннис сбросил с себя куртку и накрыл ею плечи Джека, а затем поднял того на ноги.

— Эннис? Эннис? Ты в порядке? Он тебя не бил? — бросился горячо расспрашивать его Джек, он был так счастлив услышать его голос. Он попытался взглянуть на Энниса, но один глаз распух и был закрыт, а второй слезился так сильно, что он ничего не мог увидеть. Всё тело буквально горело от боли.

— Со мной всё хорошо. Давай, машина уже рядом, ещё несколько шажочков. — Эннис подтащил Джека к фургону и помог ему забраться в салон. Он быстро сел на водительское сиденье и завёл мотор, включив обогрев на полную мощность.

— Куда, Ковбой? Куда мы поедем? — Джек запрокинул голову на кресло и прижал обе руки к груди.

— Мы что-нибудь найдём, не волнуйся. Теперь ты со мной, я о тебе позабочусь, — сказал Эннис, вывернув на дорогу.

Джек либо отключился, либо слишком устал, перетерпев столько боли, что ничего не сказал. Ехали в тишине. Эннис ехал на юг и не останавливался, пока не завернул на заправку в Каспере. Он зашёл внутрь, чтобы заплатить за бензин, и заметил небольшую доску объявлений у кассы. Первое, что привлекло его внимание, это надпись «Аренда». Эннис подошёл ближе, чтобы прочесть объявление. Сдавали небольшой трейлер с мебелью. Пятьдесят долларов в месяц, включая счета. Снизу был написан номер телефона, и Эннис запомнил его. Он заплатил за бензин и направился к телефонной будке. Эннис вставил монету в приёмник и стал ждать. На звонок ответили после второго гудка. Эннис спросил, можно ли посмотреть трейлер прямо сейчас и как до него добраться. Через полчаса он уже был в трейлерном парке, арендодатель дал ему ключи от семнадцатого трейлера, и Эннис заплатил ему сто пятьдесят долларов сразу за три месяца.

Он вытащил Джека из машины и занёс в трейлер, включив свет и отопление. Затем он выбежал на улицу и заглушил мотор. Вернувшись в свой новый дом на ближайшие месяцы, он запер дверь и подошёл к Джеку.

— Где мы, Эннис? Я не узнаю это место, — озадаченно спросил тот.

— Это наш дом, Джек. По крайней мере, на следующие три месяца. Я уже за всё заплатил. Давай я осмотрю тебя. Нужно тебя раздеть и проверить, как сильно ты ранен. — Повозившись с рубашкой Джека, Эннис наконец расстегнул её и снял. Она была разорвана в клочья и заляпана кровью. — Давай-ка сначала тебя отмоем и согреем. — Он попытался найти хоть небольшой клочок кожи, который можно было немного растереть, но на Джеке не было живого места: он весь истекал кровью. — Давай проверим душ. — Он вошёл в ванную и включил воду. Спустя несколько минут пошла тёплая вода, и Эннис помог Джеку раздеться.

Тот пытался объяснить Эннису, что произошло.

— Он просто набросился на меня, Эннис. Сказал вычистить стойло, я начал убирать, а потом помню только, что он налетел на меня.

— Не думай об этом сейчас. Просто залезай в ванну, я тебя вымою. — Эннис помог Джеку перешагнуть бортик ванны, разделся и залез следом. Он с особой осторожностью начал мыть Джеку голову, плечи и спину. Вода моментально окрасилась в алый, собираясь у слива. Джек громко простонал и закричал:

— Хватит, Эннис, пожалуйста. Мне нужно лечь.

— Хорошо, ты молодец. Постой минутку, я поищу чем нам вытереться.

Он вылез из ванны и принялся рыться в мешках с вещами. Выудив пару футболок, Эннис скомкал их и обтёр Джека.

— Мне холодно. Никогда ещё не было так холодно. — Джек дрожал, пока Эннис пытался более пристально осмотреть его раны. На лице, плечах, руках и спине были большие кровоточащие раны. Ягодицы и ноги пострадали меньше благодаря плотной ткани джинсов, но на них тоже виднелись большие фиолетовые синяки.

— Хорошо. Просто расслабься. — Эннис достал пару шорт, помог Джеку надеть их, а затем протянул ему джинсы. Следом он надел на него две пары носков и усадил за маленький столик прямо у обогревателя, это было самое тёплое место в трейлере.

— Так — хорошо, — сказал Джек. Он попытался было откинуться назад, но резко дёрнулся в прежнее положение, когда коснулся израненной спиной спинки стула.

— Джек, мне нужно поискать бинты и вещи по мелочи. Побудешь здесь недолго? Может, полчаса? Сможешь столько подождать меня, а?

— Ты оставишь меня здесь? Вдруг он найдёт меня? — Джек воззрился на Энниса с испугом в глазах.

— Он не найдёт нас. Если что и будет искать, то наш фургон, а он будет со мной. Он ни за что тебя здесь не найдёт.

— Ты уверен? — Джек был напуган не на шутку.

— Абсолютно. Так. Погоди. — Эннис покопался в их вещах и достал ружьё. Он зарядил его и положил на стол перед Джеком. — Я запру дверь, Джек. И задёрну занавески. — Он обошёл весь маленький трейлер и закрыл все окна. — Он ни за что тебя здесь не увидит и не зайдёт, даже если как-то узнает, что ты здесь. А если зайдёт, то ты его пристрелишь! Понял? Даже не думай, что он твой отец и прочее. Всё. Он заходит сюда — ты стреляешь, хорошо?

— Хорошо. Я так устал, Эннис. И мне холодно и страшно. — По раненой щеке Джека скатилась слеза.

— Я знаю. И я бы никуда не пошёл, если бы была возможность, но тебя нужно подлатать, а у меня ничего нет. Здесь недалеко есть магазин. Мы его проезжали. Я сбегаю туда, куплю бинтов, чего-нибудь поесть и кое-какие вещи, которые нам могут пригодиться. Просто сиди здесь, а я скоро приду. Справишься?

— Ага. — Джек согласно кивнул, но его губы дрожали от страха.

— Я скоро вернусь, Джек, клянусь. — Эннис быстро поцеловал его в макушку и поспешил к двери, предусмотрительно замкнув её за собой.

Поиски продуктов и лекарств заняли почти час. Эннису пришлось сделать четыре вылазки на улицу, чтобы занести все купленные вещи в трейлер. Джек мирно спал, опустив подбородок на ладони и упершись локтями в стол. Он подскочил и едва не упал со стула, когда Эннис переступил порог.

— Тише, это всего лишь я. Я вернулся. И совсем недолго, правда? — Зайдя в трейлер и заперев дверь, он начал всё разгружать. Эннис открыл упаковку Неоспорина, достал три эластичных бинта разных размеров и положил всё на стол. Порывшись в пакетах, он вытащил полотенце и намочил его, сняв перед этим ценник.

Он начал со всё ещё кровоточащих ран. Эннис первым делом их промыл, затем нанёс мазь и наложил повязки. Все раны невозможно было обмотать бинтами, но он делал всё, что в его силах, и накрывал повязками самые тяжёлые из них. Вскоре они перестали сочиться кровью и оказались надёжно спрятаны под слоями эластичных и марлевых бинтов. Следом Эннис достал упаковку из шести футболок. Он извлёк одну и надел на Джека, помогая ему просунуть замотанные руки в рукава. Поверх футболки он заставил его надеть синий свитер.

— Ох, так хорошо, — вздохнул Джек. — Теперь можно мне прилечь? Мне надо поспать.

— Да, минуту. — Эннис взял одеяло, разорвав пластиковую упаковку, и быстро застелил им кровать. Надев на новые подушки наволочки, он протянул Джеку руку. — Вот, теперь всё. Прямо королевская постель. — Он помог ему пройти от стола пять-шесть шагов до кровати и лечь.

Джек осторожно опустился на постель и застонал, повернувшись на бок, чтобы было не так больно. Эннис разорвал другую упаковку и принёс новое одеяло. Он укрыл Джека и на минуту присел рядом.

— Как ты теперь себя чувствуешь? Теплее?

— Спасибо, Ковбой. С меня должок. — Джек пытался удобнее положить руки.

— Ох, подожди. Чуть не забыл. — Эннис снова бросился к пакетам и выудил упаковку жаропонижающего. В походном мешке нашлась кружка. Он подошёл к раковине, сполоснул кружку и набрал в неё воды. Вернувшись к Джеку, Эннис протянул ему три таблетки Тайленола. Джек кое-как приподнялся, чтобы выпить лекарство, и со стоном рухнул на постель.

— А теперь постарайся уснуть, пока я буду искать, куда положить все эти вещи. — Эннис поднялся и принялся складывать мешки и пакеты в небольшой шкафчик.

— Эннис?

— Да?

— Я люблю тебя.

— И я тебя, Джек. Постарайся уснуть. Я теперь с тобой, я прикрою.

— Хорошо, — сказал Джек и провалился в сон.

Эннис разобрал оставшиеся свои покупки, найдя каждой из них место на крохотной кухоньке. Трейлер был мал: всего-то восемь футов в ширину и сорок — в длину, но им с Джеком этого было более чем достаточно. Цена оправдывала качество, всё было в порядке, и они могли спокойно жить до марта, а после отбыть на родео. Эннис положил в ванную по два полотенца для рук и тела, туалетную бумагу, зубную пасту и мыло; он также разобрал их походное снаряжение и убрал вещи в ящики. Курткам Эннис нашёл место в маленьком шкафу и наконец опустился в кресло, чтобы отдохнуть и покурить.

События этого дня грузом опустились на его плечи, как вырезки из плохого фильма. Не совсем реальные, но в то же время живые. Один взгляд на лицо спящего Джека — и к Эннису возвращалось осознание, что это всё — самая что ни на есть реальность.

Он поражался: что, чёрт возьми, нашло на старика. Должно быть, он как-то заметил их с Джеком, но они же были осторожны. Наверное, однажды они потеряли бдительность, и их поймали на горячем. Теперь им нужно быть осторожными вдвойне, чтобы подобного больше не случилось, ведь на месте кнута может оказаться монтировка. Он потёр распухшую ссадину, оставленную кнутом, и выругался. Как можно было сотворить такое с сыном?! Эннис покачал головой и снова выругался.

***

Следующие несколько дней проходили для Джека очень медленно и болезненно, но он начинал поправляться. Почти всё время он был с Эннисом в трейлере, потому что был слишком измотан, чтобы что-то делать. Эннис, не желая, чтобы кто-нибудь увидел фургон Джека, отогнал его подальше, припарковавшись за трейлером, так что теперь его было практически невозможно обнаружить. Они внимательно следили за всеми расходами, считая каждый пенни, и не переставали просматривать объявления в воскресной газете, — единственная газета, которую они покупали. Они были уверены, что рано или поздно они найдут себе жильё лучше. Если нет, у них оставалась палатка, которой они вполне могли обойтись.

Наступило Рождество. Джек и Эннис отпраздновали его консервированным рагу и печеньем, вспоминая двух жирных индюков, которые они загрузили в морозильник Твистов. Джек переживал о матери и знал, что та тоже беспокоится о нём. Интересно, что сказал ей отец? Наверное, что он просто взял и ушёл. Он знал, что она беспокоится, ведь он ещё ни разу не уезжал не попрощавшись. Джек решил позвонить ей, подобрать время, когда старика не будет дома: будет кормить скот, например, так как теперь эта и другая работа на ранчо снова легла на его плечи. Наверняка тот снова ругается и жалуется.

Джек решил позвонить матери на Новый год. Он прикинул, во сколько старик отправиться кормить скот, и в восемь часов осторожно набрал номер в телефонной будке на заправке. Он опустил монеты в приёмник и стал ждать. Три гудка, четыре, затем в трубке послышался нежный голос: «Твисты слушают».

— Мама, это я.

— Ох, Джеки! Я так рада, что ты позвонил! Ты в порядке? Где ты? Почему вы так сбежали?

— Я в порядке, мама. Прости. Ты же знаешь. Мы с папой не можем долго жить под одной крышей. Мы снова поссорились, и мне просто пришлось уехать. Как ты? Всё хорошо?

— Ох, всё хорошо, сынок. Не беспокойся за меня. Я просто сильно скучаю. Я надеялась, что вы с Эннисом останетесь ещё ненадолго. Он, кажется, хороший молодой человек.

— Да, мама. Я тоже по тебе скучаю. Ты приготовила тех индюшек к Рождеству?

— Естественно! Я молилась и надеялась, что вы с Эннисом приедете к нам на праздник.

— Прости, мама. Я просто не могу вернуться. В этот раз всё было хуже. Это был кошмар. Но я рад слышать, что с тобой всё хорошо.

— Не стоит за меня волноваться. Я могу о себе позаботиться. Только пообещай, что ты тоже позаботишься о себе и будешь хотя бы иногда звонить.

— Буду, мама. Обещаю.

— Ну что, какие у тебя планы? Куда ты пойдёшь? Что собираешься делать?

— Я связался с Брэди, главным по родео, я поеду к нему в марте.

— Ты всегда любил родео. Вам есть, где жить до марта?

— Да, мама.

— Вам что-нибудь нужно? У меня есть немного денег, я могу вам передать.

— Нет-нет. Не нужно. У нас достаточно сбережений до родео. Ничего с нами не случится.

— Если вам нужны деньги, обязательно звони, говори мне. Я отправлю вам почтой. Отцу необязательно об этом знать.

— Ты замечательная, мама. Спасибо за помощь, но у нас всё хорошо, правда.

— Ладно. Передавай привет Эннису.

— Обязательно, мама. Береги себя.

— Хорошо. И ты береги себя. И звони или пиши мне.

— Конечно. Пока.

— Пока, сынок. Да поможет вам бог.

Джек простоял в будке несколько минут, крепко сжимая в кулаке трубку. Наконец, долгий громкий писк вырвал его из раздумий, и он повесил её. Он огляделся — Эннис стоял на улице неподалёку и наблюдал за ним. Тот кинул окурок на землю, притушил ногой и подошёл к будке, когда из неё вышел Джек.

— Всё хорошо?

— Да, хорошо, что я позвонил. Она очень волновалась. Передавала тебе привет.

— Она очень милая. Я буду скучать.

— Да, я тоже. Пойдём в трейлер. Опять начинается снег.

***

К концу февраля они уже основательно начали готовиться к поездке. Джек уже полностью поправился — осталось лишь несколько шрамов. Им так и не удалось пока найти трейлер к фургону, хотя сильные снегопады уже были позади и погода прояснялась. За два дня до того, как они отправились на родео, в газете появилось объявление о сдаче трейлера за триста пятьдесят долларов. В городе, где жили родители Джека. Цена была неплохой, но Джек с Эннисом спорили, стоит ли туда ехать: не хватало ещё попасться на глаза старику.

Наконец было решено, что Эннис отправится в город один, так как там никто его не знал. Ему будет легко доехать до нужного места, осмотреть трейлер и решить, брать его или нет. Единственным неудобством было то, что хозяин работал и не мог показать трейлер до прихода домой, а возвращался он в шесть вечера. Обратная дорога в Каспер в темноте заняла бы много времени. Джек с Эннисом хорошо отремонтировали фургон, но дороги по-прежнему были заснеженными и местами обледенелыми.

Джек скрепя сердце принял решение Энниса об этой поездке, но нехотя попрощался и пообещал, что запрёт дверь и не будет никуда выходить до его возвращения. Большую часть времени он нервно мерил шагами трейлер. Он пытался посмотреть телевизор, стоящий на тумбе у кровати, но не мог сосредоточиться на пляшущих чёрно-белых картинках, думая о том, что случится, если Эннис вдруг наткнётся на его отца. На самом деле он понимал, что такой шанс невелик, так как его отец редко выходил из дома после ужина. Он ел, смотрел пару часов телевизор, выходил во двор проверить ранчо и покурить, а затем ложился спать. Это был его распорядок вечера сколько Джек себя помнил. Вряд ли что-то изменилось.

Когда Эннис наконец приехал, было уже за полночь. Джек подскочил к окну, услышав хлопок дверцы автомобиля, и поспешил открыть дверь.

— Какого чёрта так долго! Я весь извёлся! — Он заключил Энниса в медвежьи объятия.

— Прости. Хозяин пришёл домой только к семи, потом он пытался задрать цену, сказал, что в газете опечатка и должно быть пятьсот пятьдесят, а не триста пятьдесят. Я послал его и пошёл в бар выпить пива и перекусить сэндвичем. Потом я решил попробовать ещё раз и вернулся к этому мужику. Тогда уже пришла его жена, и мы были у них дома втроём. Мы переговорили, и они согласились на триста пятьдесят. Мы кое-как прицепили эту хрень к фургону. Крепёж был слегка погнут, пришлось искать кого-нибудь, кто мог просверлить новую дырку. Потом я наконец уехал, но на перекрёстке двести пятьдесят девятой и двадцать пятой была авария, дорогу перекрыли, пришлось ждать.

— Теперь ты дома. Остальное неважно. — Джек обнял его крепче и тихонько поблагодарил бога. — Ну, как он? Хорош?

— Да, сам посмотри. — Эннис отодвинул занавеску, и они выглянули в окно. — Он больше, чем я думал, и новее. Может, он и стоит пятьсот баксов, но я не собирался платить так много: у нас бы на него ушла большая часть наших сбережений, тем более в газете сказано «триста пятьдесят», так что у меня было полное право взять его по этой цене.

— Ты молодец, Ковбой. Я тобой горжусь. Давай немного поспим. Завтра тяжёлый день: сборы и прочее. Жду не дождусь поездки. Брэди забил нам место для родео с завтрашнего дня, так что я хотел бы приехать в Шайенн пораньше, чтобы мы могли выбрать лучшее место, куда поставить трейлер.

— Звучит неплохо. Я не против.

***

Они были на родео неделю, Джек соревновался в скачках на быках, а Эннис помогал ухаживать за лошадьми и быками, как вдруг однажды к Джеку подбежал один из работников и сказал, что ему звонят. Ему сказали пройти в кабинет в главном здании. Через несколько минут Джек пришёл к Эннису. Тот подготавливал лошадь к скачкам.

— Что такое? — спросил Эннис, когда заметил выражение лица подошедшего Джека.

— Звонила мама. Папа умер.

— Что случилось?

— Они не знают точно. Она нашла его в сарае на прошлой неделе после ужина. Он был без сознания. Он ударился головой и разбил её, рядом скакал Блэки. Она думает, что он наскочил его.

— Это ужасно. Конечно, я ненавидел этого ублюдка, но это страшная смерть. — Эннис тяжело сглотнул.

— Он умер сегодня утром. Мне нужно к маме. Можешь поехать со мной или остаться здесь — как хочешь.

— Я поеду с тобой, приятель. Ты не должен проходить это в одиночку.

— Боже! Я надеялся, что ты это скажешь. Я сказал Брэди, что уезжаю, но насчёт тебя тогда ничего не знал.

— Я скажу ему. Собирай наши вещи. Я помогу, как поговорю с ним.

— Ладно. — Джек кивнул и направился к их трейлеру.

Несколько слов Брэди, быстрые сборы — и они отправились на север, в Лайтнин Флэт. Похороны проходили на следующий день, в церкви было полно друзей и соседей, все они выражали свои соболезнования, а после принесли накрытые миски и блюда с едой.

После того, как все ушли, Джек решил прогуляться по двору в одиночестве. Теперь это было его ранчо, он мог делать здесь всё, что захочет. Его терзали смешанные чувства. С одной стороны, он чувствовал, будто с его плеч упал огромный груз, он больше никогда не услышит, как старик ругает и проклинает его, но с другой, его мучила какая-то невероятная тоска. Его отец умер. Всю свою жизнь он ссорился с ним и даже не знал, почему. А теперь он никогда не сможет исправить то, что стояло между ним и стариком.

Он вдруг заметил про себя, что обходит сарай кругом, вспоминая, что здесь было сделано и сказано в прошлый раз. По телу Джека пробежал холодок, он стоял и смотрел на пустое стойло рядом с Блэки, который был на удивление спокоен, несмотря на все события, произошедшие здесь в последние несколько дней. Он развернулся было, чтобы уйти, как что-то в углу стойла бросилось ему в глаза. Он наклонился и поднял находку. Поначалу Джек не понял, что это такое, и присмотрелся. Это была ручка кнута, разломанная пополам, а рядом лежали остатки длинного хлыста, разорванного на несколько частей. Он с секунду посмотрел на них, затем собрал в кучу и выкинул в бочку, в которой сжигали мусор, за сараем.

Он немного обошёл кругами двор, остановился, опершись о забор, и посмотрел на дом. Тот весь был озарён светом, мама хлопотала на кухне, а Эннис смотрел на него из окна их комнаты. Сердце Джека растаяло. Он был дома.


End file.
